


Kill

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [579]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Part 2 of werewolf!Sam? Maybe he starts getting twisted (like Kate's sister) and Dean has to kill him





	Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two to [Bit (547)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335858)

Dean looked around the empty motel room. He’d already packed up everything in the Impala, ready to move on.

Ready to find…to hunt down….Sam.

The…the _thing_ Sam became.

Dean’s hand tightened around his gun, filled with silver bullets. His silver knife was tucked away.

Dean’s other hand reached out, shaking, and Dean had to stop for a second, to compose himself, before he turned the door knob, and left the room.

_

Dean had been tracking Sam for a while, been following his footsteps.

Following the murders.

Dean let out a shaky breath, unbelieving that Sam did this. That he couldn’t get Sam help in time.

_Can you do this? Can you actually…_

Dean stopped thinking about it. Not wanting to suffer through anymore pain.

_

He found Sam easily. The blood stains weren’t hard to miss.

“Sam…” His voice was soft, rough from disuse, but he knew that with Sam’s hearing, the younger Winchester would hear Dean. “Come out, dude. Don’t make this harder on yourself.”

“Dean. What are you doing here? How did you find me?” Sam’s voice echoed.

“Not the only one good at hunting and tracking dude.” Dean said, looking around, trying to figure out where Sam was. “Sam, we could have  _stopped_ this. You could’ve stayed with Garth and his wife. They could have taught you.”

“Taught me what? How to fucking  _stop this hunger_? Because no matter what I do, what I eat, I can’t quench the hunger that there is. I can’t stop the cravings. But eating,  _really eating_ , stopped it. Finally. It finally stopped when I embraced what I became.”

“Sam, please. Stop this. Think. Don’t make me do what I have to.”

“What kill me? Do you have the guts Dean? Can you kill me?”

“Sammy…”

“Try it Dean.” Sam said, walking out into the open, right in Dean’s view. “Kill me. Try it.”

The hand around the gun tightened, and Dean raised it, pointing it at Sam, and both of them could see how bad Dean was shaking in the moonlight.

“See? You can’t.” Sam said, walking over. “You’re still human. You still have a fucking soul.”

“You do-”

“Don’t fucking try Dean. I lost that the moment I turned into a monster. I lost my conscious. You can’t kill me. But I can sure the hell kill you.”

“Sammy, come on, man…”

Sam moved quickly, and before Dean realized what happened, he fired the gun.

Sam froze, eyes growing soft, before they grew wide. He looked down at his chest, watching the blood flow, and he whimpered, before dropping to his knees.

“Sammy!” Dean cried out, and he rushed to his brother, holding onto him.

“Dean, it hurts.” Sam whispered, looking up at Dean, scared. “Dean, it hurts bad.”

“I have you Sammy. I have you.” Dean trembled, tears blurring his vision. He knew there was no bringing Sam back. He knew where Sam was going after this.

“Dean…”

“I have you Sammy. I have you. I have you….I have you, baby brother.”

Dean watched the light go out in Sam’s eyes, and he sobbed.

“I love you Sammy.”


End file.
